Trading Places
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: Heero Yuy wakes up in the Lancelot. Suzaku Kururugi wakes up in Wing Zero. What's gonna happen? (Bad title, horrible summary. I'll think of a better one later)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gundam Wing AC, or Code Geass**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairs: none yet. Yet, keyword there**

**Notes: Um, if you've never seen Gundam Wing then I suggest you watch an episode or two, just to get a feel for the characters. Don't matter which episodes either. Same goes for readers who haven't seen Code Geass.**

Trading Places

The last thing Heero Yuy and Suzaku Kururugi could recollect was being in their own mechas. Something weird had happened, both started have the very specific feeling of dissolving. A strange sensation it was. They were then transported to a dimension of light, and they themselves were beams of light. Moments later, a tingling feeling crept over the both of them as their bodies were rebuilt. As soon as they regained consciousness, they found themselves in completely different mechas, amidst completely different battles.

Suzaku Kururugi opened his eyes and gazed at three very advanced screens. It showed him images of a battle taking place in space. Looking around, he took note of the levers and buttons and realized he was in the cockpit of something.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

Suzaku clutched one of the controllers by his hand, and the whole cockpit lurched to the left. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed. Taking the other controller he figured out how to move the machine from side to side forward and back, but couldn't actually _move_ anywhere. He observed pedals at his feet and pressed down on them. The mecha flew closer to the battlefield at an alarming rate.

Lift his feet off the pedals, something began to dawn on Suzaku._ /I'm in space...I'm in fucking __**SPACE**__?!/ _ Suzaku started to panic, screaming out for help, and hitting random buttons. He was about to hit a big red button(1) when the cockpit filled with the sound of static.

"Heero, come in. What are you doing over there?" A voice asked him.

Suzaku screamed, "How the hell am I in outer space?"

"Heero are you injured?" The voice asked.

Suddenly a small portion of one the screens in front of Suzaku showed an image of a boy with violet eyes, spiky bangs, and a long chestnut braid. "Who the fuck are you?" The braided teen yelled at Suzaku. He didn't have a chance to answer. "Where's Heero? And how in the hell did you get Wing Zero, you Ozzie son of a bitch?!"

Suzaku jerked against the harness that kept him in the cockpits seat and screamed back, "What's Wing Zero, and who the hell is Heero?"

The braided boys violet eyes widened. "Stay where you are and don't do anything!" He commanded and cut the feed.

/_What's going on?_/ Suzaku and Duo Maxwell both wondered.

A few moments later a shrill beeping noise sounded in Suzaku's cockpit, something was flying towards him. The screen put an aiming box around the incoming mecha. /_Shoot it down, fly away, or die_./ Suzaku didn't think that, he heard it. "What the fuck?" He said as he looked around the cockpit again. It hadn't sounded like it came over the intercom, it sounded like someone else's voice in his head.

"Shoot it down!" Came the voice of the braided kid over the intercom.

"How do I know you're not my enemy?" Suzaku cried back.

"Just trust me!"

Suzaku wasn't sure what to do. Whatever was coming at him, was coming fast. Suzaku maneuvered the right arm of the mecha up, took aim, and pressed the button at the end of the controller. A giant flash of light came out of a large gun that was attached to the arm of the mecha.

"Holy shit, what is this thing?"

Heero Yuy found himself waking up in an unfamiliar place. He was in a cockpit, that much he knew, but he had never seen the likes of this machinery before. /_Where am I?_/ Gazing at the screen in front of his face he noted he was somewhere on Earth. Before him, he witnessed a massive battle taking place between mecha's that rolled fast on the ground.

Heero found a little booklet crammed between his seat and the cockpit. /_A manual_?/ He quickly skimmed a few pages, gaining knowledge of the machines abilities. Heero was inside something called a Knightmare, his specifically "Lancelot", that's powered by sakuradite.

/_Who's my enemy?_/ Heero wondered.

"Lancelot, come in," a female voice said.

"Roger," he said.

There was silence for a few moments. "Who is this?" The voice asked.

"My name is Heero Yuy. I don't know what I'm doing here, or how I got here," he stated monotonically.

"Where's Suzaku?" The voice questioned.

"Is that the pilot?" He asked back.

"Yes, is he alright?"

"I have no idea. Whom am I fighting?" Heero said impatiently. His soldier instincts were telling him to take part in the battle that was going on in front of him.

"You're battling the Black Knights, they're in the Burai's and Akatsuki's."

Another voice joined the woman's. "Cecile! We can't let another person pilot the Lancelot!" Screeched a shrill man. /_Gah, that's an annoying voice._/

"I don't think we have a choice, Lloyd," said Cecile.

"Roger, I'm going in."

* * *

(1) the red button Suzaku was about to press was the self detonation button.

Hey let me know whether you guys think I should keep these two universes separate as AU's, or if I should put them on the same time line. Though the latter would mean Code Geass takes place way before Gundam Wing.


End file.
